Failing Mailing
by wilting protea
Summary: <html><head></head>Discontinued</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Alam Hetalia beserta seluruh isinya masih menjadi hak milik dari Yang Maha Gusti Ingkang Murbeng Ala Dumadi Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning : AU, yaoi, idiocy, human names asal di use-use aja lah. **

**Tahu 'kan kenapa orang lebih suka pakai e-mail internal atau layanan messenger daripada pake telepon pas di kantor? Soalnya kalo keseringan pake telepon, bos bisa tahu kalo kita kerjaannya ngobrol doang. **

**Jadi kita bayangkan saja andaikan Hetalia itu sebuah perusahaan besar yang memiliki banyak divisi dengan jenis produksi yang berbeda-beda. Nah, kita fokusnya ke satu divisi yang bergerak di bidang perakitan mesin pabrik, namanya Hetalia Engineering Division. **

**Office!E-mail!Fic**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Failing Mailing**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keterangan:

Denmark : Mathias Densen (setengah ngawur)

Netherland : Lars van der Capellen (setengah ngembat nama salah satu gubernur jenderal kita di jaman kompeni)

OC!Fem!Malaysia : Maya Rosmah (setengah nama penyanyi di era 90-an, setengah lagi nama istri politisi yang masih aktif sampai sekarang. Dua-duanya dari Malaysia)

OC!Fem!Indonesia : Ratna Kencana (dari Retno Kencono, nama asli Ratu Kalinyamat. Alasan pertama, saya kagum pada perjuangan beliau melawan Portugis pada jamannya. Alasan kedua, saya kebetulan lahir di Jepara)

.

.

.

To : Yekaterina Braginskaya

From : Ivan Braginski

Subject : Weekly Marketing Report

Pagi, Kak.

Laporan marketing untuk minggu ini belum ada di mejaku. Seharusnya sudah jadi, 'kan? Aku tunggu dua jam lagi, da.

Oh ya, Kakak kenal tidak karyawan cantik yang kerja di Engineering Department? Sumpah, seumur hidup baru kali ini aku lihat ada perempuan secantik itu, da. Dia pasti karyawan baru di sini. Soalnya aku sudah tanya ke beberapa orang sepagian ini, tapi semuanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sambil gemetaran, lagi. Kenapa ya? Apa lebih baik aku tanya ke Human Resources saja? HR kita itu namanya siapa, da?

Regards,

Ivan B.

General Manager of Hetalia Engineering Division

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana

From : Mathias Densen

Subject : Si Tino ada di situ?

Woi Ratna!

Tino tadi ke tempatmu 'kan? Suruh cepetan balik ke sini. Kalo enggak, suaminya bakal aku penggal pake kapak! Masa ditanya, "Hey Berwald, schedule dari Kiku udah nyampe belum?" jawabannya malah, "B'l'm. K'ku c't' t'g' h'r'." "Heh? Kamu ngomong apaan sih?" "Sch'd'l'y b'l'm j'd' s'l'y K'ku c't' s'mp' l's'." "Ngomong dong Berwald, jangan kumur gitu. Schedulenya mana?" "D'r' t'd' ak' 'dh ng'mg, M'th's. K'ku c't' t'g' h'r'." "Kamu pake bahasa mana sih?" "P'k'kny' sch'd'l' d'r' PPIC b'l'm s'mp' s'n'." "Hah? Pipa PVC? Aku nanyain schedule, Berwald, bukan pipa PVC!" "Ak' b'l'ng PPIC, M'th's, PPIC. Pr'd'ct'n Pl'nn'ng 'nd 'nt'rn'l C'ntr'l." "Aduh, ngomong dong, ngomong, jangan ngeden!"

Sumpah deh, satu-satunya yang bisa nerjemahin bahasa ikan herring abis dicekik Viking trus dilempar ke laut Baltik tuh cuman si Tino doang!

Lagian kenapa kamu nggak bilang sich Rat, kalo Kiku cuti tiga hari? Jadi HR yang bener dikit napa. Mana tadi pas aku telpon ke rumahnya di Jepang yang ngangkat malah cewek. Emang adeknya si Kiku dah pulang dari Taiwan? Tahu nggak sih, dia tuh ngangkat teleponnya pake bahasa Jepang segala. Padahal aku udah bilang kalo aku nggak bisa bahasa Jepang. Eh, dianya masih nyerocos mulu. Ya udah, aku sebutin aja semua kata dari bahasa Jepang yang aku tahu. Toyota! Mitsubishi! Kawasaki! Tuh cewek masih aja ngoceh sendiri. Sebel 'kan?

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Ivan nanya sama aku. Emang bener, ada anak baru cakep banget di bagian Engineering? Kok belum dikenalin sih?

With my grins and smiles,

Mathias D.

Head of Scandinavian Shipping Team

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana

From : Maya Rosmah

Subject : Aku mulai nggak yakin kalo kita bener-bener sodara

Dear Ratna yang gobloknya yang pernah bisa dicicil, dikredit, atopun diangsur,

Harus aku bilang berapa kali sih supaya kamu ngerti? Kalo ngajuin karyawan baru jangan yang cakep, dong. Sainganku jadi tambah banyak nich! Mana sih orangnya? Cakepan mana sama aku? Kok si bos nanyanya sampe kesengsem gitu? Yah, kesengsem nggak kesengsem kalo si bos yang nanya tetep serem sih.

Adek paling cakep sedunia,

Maya Rosmah

Secretary of Factory Manager

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana

From : Lars van der Capellen

Subject : Abang masuk angin, Ratnaaaa~

My Lovely Jewel (Ratna artinya perhiasan, 'kan?),

Ayang Ratna kok jahat banget sih~ masa' semalem abang disiram air~ 'kan abang kangen sama Ratna, mau ngapel~ jadinya masuk angin deh. Kerokin dooonk~

Eh Sayang, bos Ivan bilang ada anak baru ya di bagian Engineering? Cantik banget katanya. Tapi Ratna nggak perlu kuatir, abang nggak bakalan lirik-lirik kok. Janji dech. Ntar makan siang abang tunggu di ruang loker ya, pengen disuapin sama Ayang.

Yang gatel minta dielus,

Lars van der Capellen

Manager of Quality Assurance

.

.

To : Mathias Densen

From : Tino Vainamoinen

Subject : Maaf ya, tadi aku perginya lama

Dear Mathias,

Nih aku dah balik. Maafin Su-san ya, dia emang ngomongnya kayak begitu. Kalo mau menggal jangan pake kapak yang udah karatan itu, nanti takutnya Su-san kena tetanus. Pake pisau dapur aja, besok aku pinjemin dech.

Soal schedule PPIC, mendingan kita cari kopian job form punya Kabag Produksi aja. Tadi aku dah nyoba nelpon Kiku lagi, ternyata Kiku nggak ada di rumah. Suara cewek itu bukan suara adeknya Kiku, Mathias. Adeknya Kiku nggak bisa bahasa Jepang. Itu suara mesin penjawab telepon.

Regards,

Tino V.

Shipping Department (jangan seenaknya make embel-embel Scandinavian Team. Mentang-mentang departemen kita isinya orang skandinavia semua)

P. S. Ngapain juga ya kita pake e-mail segala. Kan kamu duduknya di sebelahku sekarang.

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana

From : Eduard von Bock

Subject : Halo, Ratna!

Dear Nona HR,

Denger-denger ada karyawan baru ya? Bos Ivan tadi nanya ke sini, sekalian inspeksi. Ini cuma menurut aku doang ato emang GM baru kita itu bikin merinding sih? Anyway, kok tumben amat bagian Engineering ngelirik cewek? Cakep pula. Udah diajak keliling unit belum? Jangan lupa dikenalin ke anak-anak tehnik ya, Rat. Raivis sama Toris udah penasaran banget pengen liat anaknya kayak apa.

Boleh minta tolong nggak? Tengokin ruangannya General Affair, dong. Kira-kira si Feli kapan ya nerima kiriman set kalibrasinya? Aku nungguin nich, soalnya tanggal management review makin deket. Toris bisa ngompol kalo sampe dimarahin sama si bos yang senyumnya menggoda iman itu. Menggoda iman untuk segera bunuh diri, maksudku.

With smile,

Eduard von B.

Technic Department

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana

From : Feliciano Vargas

Subject : Ve~

Dear Ratna,

Ve~ mana anak barunya, Ratna? Dari tadi orang ngomongin itu terus. Cantik ya? Kak Elizaveta nggak mau berenti ngributin aku, ve~ padahal aku udah bilang kalo aku juga belom tau.

Oh ya Ratna, tahu nomor extention-nya ruangan staf tehnik nggak? Aku mau ngabarin Toris kalo seperangkat alat ukur yang dia kirimin minggu lalu masih ditahan di Badan Hukum Tera. Kayaknya lagi ada perombakan prosedur di seluruh jaringan kalibrasi nasional.

Warmth,

Feliciano Vargas

General Affair

.

.

To : All contacts

From : Ratna Kencana

Subject : Pemberitahuan Umum

Dear All,

Demi meluruskan kabar burung yang beredar mengenai personil baru Engineering Department, maka dengan ini pihak Human Resources of Hetalia Engineering Division memberitahukan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun karyawan baru, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, sebagaimana kabar yang tersebar belakangan ini. Adapun mengenai pertanyaan yang diajukan General Manager Ivan Braginski kepada sejumlah individu harap bisa dimaklumi sebagai kesalahpahaman. Hal ini dapat dimengerti mengingat GM Ivan baru bergabung di Hetalia Engineering Division selama satu minggu. Pihak Human Resources mencatat, kesalahpahaman serupa pernah terjadi ketika saudara Feliks Lukasiewicz masih berstatus karyawan baru di bagian desain. Untuk selanjutnya, segala macam pertanyaan yang diajukan setelah pemberitahuan ini diedarkan sehubungan dengan perkara tersebut tidak akan mendapat tanggapan apapun.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Oke, formalitasnya cukup. Heran deh, kapan ya orang-orang di kantor ini bisa waras semua? Mentang-mentang aku HR di sini bukan berarti semua pertanyaan harus dilempar ke mukaku 'kan? Kenapa nggak nanya aja ke Manager of Engineering-nya langsung? Ludwig standby terus di kantornya kok sejak pagi. Kalo males nyamperin, telpon aja. Nomor extention-nya 355. Gampang, 'kan? Nggak usah ngasih aku kerjaan yang nggak penting mulu.

Mathias, job desc-ku nggak pernah nulis kewajiban buat ngabarin cuti orang. Rosmah, nggak usah sok kecakepan deh. Ngapain sih pada rame nanyain cewek cantik? Bikin aku bersin-bersin terus dari tadi. Dan ya ampun Lars, aku udah bilang, kamu jangan deket-deket sama Francis. Gini nich, jadi ketularan genitnya 'kan? Soal yang kemarin itu aku bukannya jahat, tapi justru salah kamu sendiri. Kamu tau 'kan kalo aku benci rokok? Makanya aku siram pake air, supaya rokoknya mati. Satu lagi, aku nggak bisa makan siang sama kamu. Hari ini ada interview plus psikotes karyawan finishing baru yang biasanya sih bisa sampe sore.

Yang terakhir buat Ludwig. Bilangin dong sama kakakmu, masa' mentang-mentang atasannya adek sendiri dia bisa bolos kerja hampir tiap hari? Jatah cutinya tahun ini udah abis buat nutupin tujuh hari kebolongan absensi, masih kurang malah. Kalo lain kali dia berani bolos lagi aku terpaksa bikin pengajuan skorsing ato pemotongan gaji buat dia. Dengan atau tanpa tanda tangan kamu. Siap-siap aja disidang sama pimpinan Legal Service kantor pusat.

With Hetalian spirit,

Ratna K.

Human Resources

.

.

To : Ivan Braginski

From : Yekaterina Braginskaya

Subject : Re: Weekly Marketing Report

Dear Ivan,

Maaf, kakak baru bisa membalas e-mailmu sekarang. Sebulan ini jadwal kakak penuh konsesi. Mungkin sudah waktunya kita cari personil baru untuk QA. Sepertinya Lars mulai pontang-panting sejak kita menerima pesanan mesin rotogravure tiga bulan lalu. Laporan pemasaran yang Ivan minta sudah jadi, tapi barangkali masih dipegang Rosmah karena Arthur belum punya waktu untuk membubuhkan Acc-nya.

Lho? Aku rasa tidak ada karyawati baru, Ivan. Apalagi di Engineering Department. Habisnya Ludwig lebih suka cari anak buah laki-laki daripada perempuan untuk departemen itu. Mungkin kau salah orang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan lewat telepon tadi sepertinya agak familiar, ya? Mata marun dan rambut perak pendek.

Jangan-jangan yang kau lihat itu Gilbert?

Oh Tuhan Ivan adikku sayang, Gilbert itu bukan perempuan. Aku berani bertaruh kalau Natalya pasti terpingkal-pingkal setelah mendengar hal ini. Biar nanti kuceritakan padanya.

Kakakmu,

Yekaterina B.

Marketing Department

.

.

To : Ivan Braginski

From : Natalya Arlovskaya

Subject : Kak Yekaterina sudah cerita padaku

Kakakku Ivan Sayang,

Seisi kantor pasti mengira aku sudah gila setelah mendengar suara tertawaku tadi. Kau benar-benar harus segera memeriksakan matamu, Kak. Sejak kapan membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan saja kau tidak bisa? Jangan bilang 'saking rupawannya orang itu' sebagai alasan. Jujur, aku sempat cemburu berat setelah kakak bilang ada orang lain yang menurut Kakak jauh lebih cantik daripada aku. Tapi sewaktu membaca e-mail dari Kak Yekaterina tadi, heh, baiklah. Baiklah. Aku punya ide.

Bagaimana kalau begini saja, jika sebelum akhir bulan nanti Kakak berhasil mendapatkan hati 'si cantik' ini dan membawanya makan malam bersama kita di tanggal 30, aku akan membatalkan pengajuan mutasiku ke divisi yang Kakak pimpin. Tapi kalau Kakak gagal, Kakak harus mau menandatangani pengajuanku itu dan berjanji tidak akan lagi menunda kepindahanku ke kantor Engineering Division. Aku ingin bersama Kakak. Bagaimana? Setuju?

Love,

Natalya A.

Operational Manager of Hetalia Power Plant Division

.

.

To : Natalya Arlovskaya

From : Ivan Braginski

Subject : Re: Kak Yekaterina sudah cerita padaku

Natalya,

Deal, da. Tanggal 30. Start hari ini, tanggal 21.

With smile,

Ivan B.

General Manager of Hetalia Engineering Division

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: jadi ceritanya Ivan itu GM di Hetalia Engineering Division. Satu tingkat di bawah posisi Ivan ada Arthur (Factory Manager/FM). Mereka berdua membawahi satu divisi yang terbagi dalam beberapa departemen, dan masing-masing departemen punya manager sendiri-sendiri. Sementara Natalya ada di perusahaan yang sama, tapi divisinya berbeda dan lokasinya berjauhan. Agak njlimet, tapi saya berusaha membangun setting yang paling mendekati akurat. **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Alam Hetalia beserta seluruh isinya masih menjadi hak milik dari Yang Maha Gusti Ingkang Murbeng Ala Dumadi Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning : AU, yaoi, idiocy, human names asal di use-use aja lah. **

**Tahu 'kan kenapa orang lebih suka pakai e-mail internal atau layanan messenger daripada pake telepon pas di kantor? Soalnya kalo keseringan pake telepon, bos bisa tahu kalo kita kerjaannya ngobrol doang. **

**Jadi kita bayangkan saja andaikan Hetalia itu sebuah perusahaan besar yang memiliki banyak divisi dengan jenis produksi yang berbeda-beda. Nah, kita fokusnya ke satu divisi yang bergerak di bidang perakitan mesin pabrik, namanya Hetalia Engineering Division. **

**Office!E-mail!Fic**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Failing Mailing**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keterangan:

Denmark : Mathias Densen (setengah ngawur)

Netherland : Lars van der Capellen (setengah ngembat nama salah satu gubernur jenderal kita di jaman kompeni)

OC!Fem!Malaysia : Maya Rosmah (setengah nama penyanyi di era 90-an, setengah lagi nama istri politisi yang masih aktif sampai sekarang. Dua-duanya dari Malaysia)

OC!Fem!Indonesia : Ratna Kencana (dari Retno Kencono, nama asli Ratu Kalinyamat. Alasan pertama, saya kagum pada perjuangan beliau melawan Portugis pada jamannya. Alasan kedua, saya kebetulan lahir di Jepara)

.

.

.

To : Arthur Kirkland

Cc : Feliciano Vargas

From : Ratna Kencana

Subject : Inspeksi Tahunan

Attachment : Lampiran A1

Dear Factory Manager,

Saya baru menerima surat edaran resmi dari kantor pusat perihal jadwal inspeksi tahunan hari Rabu besok. Kopian dokumennya sudah saya kirim ke Feliciano supaya segera dikabarkan ke seluruh departemen. Tapi saya masih kesulitan mencari personil yang bersedia standby di kantor sampai inspeksi selesai, Pak. Tadinya saya menghubungi Sadiq, tapi Sadiq bilang tidak bisa karena istrinya sedang melahirkan. Saya bahkan tidak ingat kalau Sadiq sudah menikah. Lalu saya menelepon Lars, tapi Lars juga tidak bisa karena neneknya baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit bersalin. Padahal seingat saya nenek Lars sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Setelah itu saya menghubungi Mathias, tapi Mathias bilang sapinya di rumah sedang kontraksi.

Kenapa ya Pak, tiap ada inspeksi tahunan kok para istri karyawan pada kompak melahirkan semua?

Regards,

Ratna K.

Human Resources

.

.

To : All contacts

From : Elizaveta Hedervary

Subject : BREAKING NEWS!

Attachment : Nih buktinya

,

GILBERT DIAJAKIN DINNER SAMA BOS IVAAAAANNN!

Nggak percaya? Liat aja attachment-nya. Cepetan download tuh foto-foto yang udah aku dapetin susah payah. Akhirnya oh akhirnya Tuhan mau mengabulkan permohonan hamba-Nya yang tersiksa ini. Udah 1781945 kali aku berdoa supaya kantor ini didatengin pasangan homo paling fenomenal sepanjang abad. Iya, jumlah doaku sama persis kayak tanggal kemerdekaan Indonesia. Nah, sekarang kalian pasti penasaran 'kan sama ceritanya? Nggak usah kuatir, bakal aku jelasin sejelas-jelasnya. Habis ini kalian utang terima kasih sama aku. Emang siapa lagi yang bisa ngedapetin info se-gress ini selaen Elizaveta? Kiku pasti nyesel ngambil cuti sampe tiga hari.

Jadi ceritanya tuh tadi sore aku liat si bos nyamperin Gilbert (yang palingan sih lagi nunggu Antonio sama Francis sepulang kerja). Langsung aja aku ikutin, trus aku amatin dari belakang pager. Apa? Stalker? Enak aja! Dengerin ya, aku cuma ngamatin doang. NGA-MA-TIN. Bukan nguntit. Inget, fitnah itu lebih kejam dari yaoi-an.

Dan yang lebih kejam dari yaoi-an adalah nggak yaoi-an. Heh.

Balik lagi ke cerita. Pas ngamatin dari balik pager, aku denger si bos nanya, "Hai, da. Namamu Gilbert, kan?"

Si Gilbert nyengir dikit. "Orang awesome emang gampang dikenal. Kamu siapa?"

"Aku Ivan, da. Ivan Braginski."

"Oh, anak baru." Emang dasar nih orang nggak pernah ada sopan-sopannya sama pimpinan!

"Gilbert nanti malam ada acara?"

"Hn?" Alis si Gilbert naik sebelah.

"Mau makan malam denganku? Aku jemput jam delapan di rumahmu, da."

"Nggak, makasih."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena."

"Kenapa tidak mau, Gilbert?" tanya bos Ivan sambil ngumbar senyum khasnya yang wuuiiih~ bisa bikin Siberia meleleh, es kutub mencair, dan si Toris terbang gratis ke akherat.

"Soalnya rumahku deket tempat penitipan anak. Kalo liat tampang setanmu itu mereka bisa nangis semaleman."

Lha, abis ngejawab kayak gitu Gilbert asal aja ngeloyor pergi mirip orang yang nggak punya dosa. Nggak seru banget 'kan? Harusnya tuh, yang bener, Gilbert di-rape seketika! Gitu baru seru. Mana bos Ivannya juga masih senyam-senyum sendiri, bikin aku jadi ngebet pengen ke kamar kecil.

(Ada yang tau nggak Gilbert langganan dukun dari mana? Kok senyumnya si bos nggak ngaruh sama dia?)

Yah udah ah, ceritanya segini dulu aja. Ntar aku lanjutin pas makan siang. Daa~

Squels,

Elizaveta H.

Marketing Department

.

.

To : Elizabeta Hedervary

From : Ratna Kencana

Subject : Re: BREAKING NEWS!

APA?

Ratna K.

.

.

To : Elizaveta Hedervary

From : Feliciano Vargas

Subject : Re: BREAKING NEWS!

VEE~? Brudernya Ludwig dalam bahaya!

Feliciano V.

.

.

To : Elizabeta Hedervary

From : Lars van der Capellen

Subject : Re: BREAKING NEWS!

WHAT?

Lars van der C.

.

.

To : Elizaveta Hedervary

From : Tino Vainamoinen

Subject : Re: BREAKING NEWS!

YA AMPUUUN!

Tino V.

.

.

To : Elizaveta Hedervary

From : Toris Lorinaitis

Subject : Re: BREAKING NEWS!

YA TUHAN!

Toris L.

.

.

To : Elizaveta Hedervary

From : Eduard von Bock

Subject : Re: BREAKING NEWS!

OH MY GOD!

Eduard von B.

.

.

To : Elizaveta Hedervary

From : Maya Rosmah

Subject : Re: BREAKING NEWS!

OH MY GOD!

Maya R.

.

.

To : Elizaveta Hedervary

From : Mathias Densen

Subject : Re: BREAKING NEWS!

OH MY GOATS yang lagi makan rumput di halaman tetangga sebelah!

Mathias D.

.

.

To : Mathias Densen

From : Lars van der Capellen

Subject : !

Woi Mathias! KAMBINGMU NGABISIN RUMPUTKU LAGI?

Lars van der C.

.

.

To : Lars van der Capellen

From : Mathias Densen

Subject : Re: !

Lho, kok tau?

Mathias D.

.

.

To : All contacts  
>From : Arthur Kirkland<br>Subject : Pengumuman

Dear All,

Sehubungan dengan akan diadakannya inspeksi tahunan pada hari Rabu minggu ini, maka pihak management Hetalia Engineering Division mengumumkan keputusan bahwa seluruh jajaran karyawan harus tetap berada di kantor hingga inspeksi selesai tanpa terkecuali. Keputusan ini telah disetujui oleh General Manager Ivan Braginski. Bagi siapa yang melanggar akan dikenai sangsi indisipliner berupa pemotongan komponen gaji yang wewenangnya telah dilimpahkan kepada Manager of Finance and Accounting, Vash Zwingli.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Paham? Nggak ada lagi alesan kambing bunting, sapi mblendhung, nenek beranak dalam kubur, atopun celana kolor yang kesedot masuk vacuum cleaner. Ngerti 'kan?

Regards,

Arthur Kirkland  
>Factory Manager of Hetalia Engineering Division<p>

.

.

To : Elizaveta Hedervary  
>From : Gilbert Beilschmidt<br>Subject : Re: BREAKING NEWS!

DASAR KEPARATO! KAMPRETO! SOMPRETO! BANGSATO!

Aku tau kamu gila, aku tau kamu nggak waras, aku tau kamu maniak homo, tapi aku nggak tau kalo kamu berani nularin penyakitmu sama orang-orang! Ngapain juga kamu pake ngebuntutin aku segala? Dasar tukang nguping! Tunggu aja bales dendamku.

Sekalian aku minta, suruh pacarmu ngejauhin Gilbird. Aku hampir kena serangan jantung waktu tadi pagi denger burung kesayanganku itu nyanyiin lagunya Chopin! Ini pasti kerjaan Roderich 'kan? Ngaku!

With Prussian awesomeness,

Gilbert B.  
>Engineering Department<p>

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana  
>From : Gilbert Beilschmidt<br>Subject : Jangan kemana-mana

Jangan kemana-mana, aku mau ke ruanganmu.

Gilbert B.

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana  
>From : Lars van der Capellen<br>Subject : Hiks hiks hiks~

Dear darling,

Amit-amit jabang bayi Ratna, tadi pagi abang habis dikejar-kejar banci! Sumpah, nyeremin banget. Pas aku lirik ke bawah, Masya Rakat! Itu hak sepatu apa batangan paku? Jangan-jangan kalo sampe kena lempar bisa nancep di kepala abang. Sejak kapan sich banci ngejar orang sambil bawa pulpen sama map setebel buku steno? Apa mungkin catetan bon ya? Tapi 'kan abang nggak pernah ngutang sama alumnus Taman Lawang, Ratna~

Beneran deh Say, tuh banci ajaib banget. Sama ajaibnya kayak kondom motif suster ngesot edisi khusus Malam Satu Suro keluaran tahun lalu. Inget 'kan? Itu loh, yang katanya Francis bisa dipasangin ringtone sama wallpaper 3D.

Yang pengen digrepe,

Lars van der C.  
>Manager of Quality Assurance<p>

.

.

To : Lars van der Capellen  
>From : Ratna Kencana<br>Subject : Re: Hiks hiks hiks~

Lars,  
>Dari dulu aku dah tau kalo kamu emang bego. Banget. Yang tadi pagi itu bukan banci, itu si Feliks. Dia bukannya mau nagih utang, tapi mau minta tanda tangan pengesahan. Soalnya bagian desain itu bukan departemen yang bisa berdiri sendiri. Makanya dia butuh tanda tangan kamu buat ngajuin prosedur barunya. Kamu bisa jadi manager tadinya hasil nyogok apa hasil malak sih?<p>

Tungguin bentar, aku lagi bikin surat pengantar buat kamu. Habis makan siang nanti kita mampir ke dokter jiwa.

Regards,

Ratna K.  
>Human Resources<p>

.

.

To : Elizaveta Hedervary  
>From : Arthur Kirkland<br>Subject : Pemanggilan

Elizaveta, ke ruanganku. Sekarang.

Arthur K.  
>Factory Manager of Hetalia Engineering Division <p>

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana  
>From : Maya Rosmah<br>Subject : Elizaveta kenapa?

Dear kakakku yang manis, cantik, baik, rajin menabung, nggak sombong, nggak matre dan nggak suka ngupil,

Aku baru aja liat Elizaveta dipanggil sama bos Arthur. Kayaknya atasanku lagi marah-marah gitu deh. Ada apaan sih? Kamu pasti tau 'kan? Cerita dooong~ nanti makan siang aku traktir deh. Yah? Yah? Yah? Ntar koleksi 57 dress batik kamu yang aku embat bulan kemaren aku balikin. Mau 'kan?

Adek (yang tetep) paling cantik sedunia,

Maya R.  
>Secretary of Factory Manager<p>

.

.

To : Maya Rosmah  
>From : Ratna Kencana<br>Subject : Re: Elizaveta kenapa?

Giliran ada maunya aja sok akur. Tapi ya udah lah, kapan lagi kamu mau ngebalikin barang yang udah kamu tilep?

Kamu masih inget kan, kalo aku pernah punya fotonya Elizaveta waku dia nge-stalk alias nguntit bos Arthur sama trainner ISO yang namanya kalo nggak salah Alfred itu? Si Gilbert make foto itu buat ngadu ke Arthur kalo Elizaveta kerjaannya nguntit orang. Tadinya sih aku nggak tega ngasihin foto itu sama Gilbert, tapi apa mau dikata, dia dateng ke ruangan ku sambil nodongin duit ratusan ribu! Kalaplah kakakmu ini.

Lagian kalo dipikir-pikir, ini salahnya si Elizaveta sendiri kok. Harusnya kalo ngebuntutin orang tuh yang profesional dikit. Masa' dianya ngumpet tapi wajannya enggak? Ya jelas aja aku langsung nyadar kalo dia ngendon di belakang pot kembang yang kembangnya lagi dikencingin sama kucingnya Heracles!

Ceritanya gitu doang. Janji ya, traktir. Aku ajak Lars lho.

Kakak yang lebih cakep dari adeknya,

Ratna K.  
>Human Resources<p>

.

.

To : Gilbert Beilschmidt  
>From : Ivan Braginski<br>Subject : I LOVE U

Malaikatku Gilbert,

_**Atas nama senja yang menebar jingga di lelap tidurmu  
>Atas nama mentari yang terbit dari sudut lengkung senyummu<br>Dan atas nama surga yang berpijak di hampar keindahanmu  
>Maka dengan segala kepasrahan ini kunyatakan betapa aku mencintaimu<strong>_

Ivan B.  
>General Worshipper of An Angelic Prussian<p>

.

.

To : Ivan Braginski  
>From : Gilbert Beilschmidt<br>Subject : Re: I LOVE U

Dear Ivan,

_**Ke ujung langit arahmu mengejar  
>Ke dasar ngarai lariku menghindar<br>Ibarat duri memuja mawar  
>Oh betapa ingin mukamu kugampar<br>**_  
>Gilbert B.<br>The Angelic Prussian

.

.

To : Francis Bonnefoy  
>From : Ivan Braginski<br>Subject : -

Puisimu tidak mempan, da.

Ivan B.  
>General Manager of Hetalia Engineering Division<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: entah berapa banyak dosa telah saya timbun gara-gara menjadikan karakter Belanda yang harusnya gigih dan licik malah jadi orang songong begini. **

**Terima kasih banyak pada pembaca yang mereview chapter sebelumnya. Maaf saya tidak sempat membalas, tapi yang penting ceritanya diupdate, kan?**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Alam Hetalia beserta seluruh isinya masih menjadi hak milik dari Yang Maha Gusti Ingkang Murbeng Ala Dumadi Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning : AU, yaoi, idiocy, human names asal di use-use aja lah. **

**Tahu 'kan kenapa orang lebih suka pakai e-mail internal atau layanan messenger daripada pake telepon pas di kantor? Soalnya kalo keseringan pake telepon, bos bisa tahu kalo kita kerjaannya ngobrol doang. **

**Jadi kita bayangkan saja andaikan Hetalia itu sebuah perusahaan besar yang memiliki banyak divisi dengan jenis produksi yang berbeda-beda. Nah, kita fokusnya ke satu divisi yang bergerak di bidang perakitan mesin pabrik, namanya Hetalia Engineering Division. **

**Office!E-mail!Fic**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Failing Mailing**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Keterangan:

Norway : Lukas Thomassen (ngawur)

Denmark : Mathias Densen (setengah ngawur)

Netherlands : Lars van der Capellen (setengah ngembat nama salah satu gubernur jenderal kita di jaman kompeni)

OC!Fem!Malaysia : Maya Rosmah (setengah nama penyanyi di era 90-an, setengah lagi nama istri politisi yang masih aktif sampai sekarang. Dua-duanya dari Malaysia)

OC!Fem!Indonesia : Ratna Kencana (dari Retno Kencono, nama asli Ratu Kalinyamat. Alasan pertama, saya kagum pada perjuangan beliau melawan Portugis pada jamannya. Alasan kedua, saya kebetulan lahir di Jepara)

.

.

.

.

To : Ludwig Beilschmidt

From : Francis Bonnefoy

Subject : Digital Prostate Examination

Dear mon ami,

Dari tadi pagi abang Francis perhatiin kok Ludwig mijitin dahi terus sih~ lagi sakit kepala ya~? Kalo sakit mending Ludwig cepetan ke dokter aja, buat minta pemeriksaan prostat. Tapi yaaa sebenernya nggak harus ke dokter sih~ abang bisa kok ngasih pemeriksaan kayak gitu. Pake jari boleh, pake selain jari juga boleh. Gimana? Ludwig mau?

With romantic love,

Francis B.

Engineering Department

.

.

To : Francis Bonnefoy

From : Ludwig Beilschmidt

Subject : Re: Digital Prostate Examination

Dear Francis,

Kepalaku memang pusing, tapi bukan karena sakit. Ini gara-gara mikirin Gilbert yang dideketin sama bos Ivan. Kamu ngerasa nggak sih, kalo niatan si bos kayak ada apa-apanya? Apalagi kamu pake ngedukung dia segala. Jadi tambah puyeng, tau?

Dan apa pula hubungannya sakit kepala sama pemeriksaan prostat, Francis? Antonio demam, kamu nawarin pemeriksaan prostat. Feli batuk, kamu  
>nawarin pemeriksaan prostat. Bahkan dulu waktu si Tino tangannya terkilir abis jatuh dari motor, kamu nawarin pemeriksaan prostat juga. Isi otakmu prostat semua? Apa jangan-jangan mesin fotokopi di ruangan Ratna sampe rusak gara-gara prostatnya kamu periksa juga? Sumpah, aku bersyukur kamu bukan dokter. Gara-gara tingkahmu itu Arthur nyaris masang tanda peringatan segitiga di depan pintu ruangan kita. Tau bunyinya? '(!) ANDA MEMASUKI KAWASAN RAWAN KEPERAWANAN'.<p>

Regards,

Ludwig B.

Manager of Engineering

.

.

To : Tino Vainamoinen

From : Feliciano Vargas

Subject : Inspeksi tahunan

Dear Tino,

Vee~ Mathias ada di situ nggak sih? Kok e-mailku nggak dibales-bales dari tadi? Aku cuman mau ngingetin supaya dia nyingkirin kapak peninggalan nenek moyangnya itu dari atas meja. Kan inspeksinya tinggal besok pagi, ve~. Heran dech, dia tuh sebenernya kabag kiriman apa jagal hewan kurban sih?

Cepet bales ya, Tino.

Regards,

Feliciano V.

General Affair

.

.

To : Feliciano Vargas  
>From : Tino Vainamoinen<br>Subject : Re: Inspeksi tahunan

Dear Feli,

Mathias lagi nggak ada. Aku juga nggak tau dia pergi ke mana. Tapi Feli nggak usah kuatir, kapaknya udah aku pindahin kok.

Tadi aku juga udah baca lampiran e-mail kamu buat dia. Katanya buat inspeksi besok di tiap lorong harus ada alat pemadam kebakaran alias apar, ya? Tapi tabung apar di lorong kantor Shipment Department klepnya bocor, Feli. Isinya ngembun semua. Ini gara-gara Mathias sama Lukas barusan berantem lagi. Si Lukas tuh, asal banget nyamber tabung apar buat dilempar ke arah Mathias. Mana lemparannya malah kena jendela di kantorku pula. Kacanya langsung pecah deh. Napa sih Lukas mesti ngelempar pake tabung apar? Kenapa nggak pake golok ato celurit aja? Ngisi ulang tabung apar 'kan bayarnya mahal.

Tau nggak Feli, aku tuh sebel kalo mereka berantem. Tapi lebih sebel lagi kalo pas mereka baikan. Kamu inget 'kan, kos-kosannya si Lukas itu ada di sebelahku. Masalahnya, mereka tuh kalo abis berantem suka maen kuda-kudaan sampe semalem suntuk. Suaranya ya Feli, berisiii~iik banget. Taruhan deh, besok pagi Lukas jalannya pasti kayak orang pincang. Menurut kamu, enaknya kupingku entar malem disumpelin pake apa?

Regards,

Tino V.  
>Shipping Department<p>

.

.

To : Tino Vainamoinen  
>From : Feliciano Vargas<br>Subject : Re: Re: Inspeksi tahunan

Veee~

Kamu bener, Tino. Ngisi ulang hidrogen cair sekarang bayarnya mahal, ve~ aku bisa didor sama Vash kalo ngajuin dana lagi. Manager keuangan kita itu 'kan pelitnya nggak ketulungan. Gimana dong, ve? Apa mendingan tabung aparnya kita isi pake es teh aja ya? Kan sama-sama dingin.

Eh, kok bisa sampe berisik banget? Emang mereka main kuda-kudaannya kayak gimana? Mirip komedi puter gitu? Mending kamu ntar malem nginep di tempatnya Berwald aja, Tino. Siapa tau Berwald mau diajak maen kuda-kudaan juga, ve~.

Feliciano V.  
>General Affair<p>

.

.

To : Gilbert Beilschmidt  
>From : Ratna Kencana<br>Subject : Absensi

Ngapain kamu kemaren bolos setengah hari? Dah bosen kerja?

Ratna K.  
>Human Resources<p>

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana  
>From : Gilbert Beilscmidt<br>Subject : Re: Absensi

Dear Ratna,

Aduh, cewek cantik jangan galak-galak dooong~ kemarin 'kan aku sakit, Ratna. Jadi catetan absensiku nggak usah diutak-atik. Oke? Ntar Ratna aku beliin sepatu baru deh. Mau 'kan?

With Prussian awesomeness,

Gilbert B.  
>Engineering Department<p>

.

.

To : Gilbert Beilschmidt  
>From : Ratna Kencana<br>Subject : Re: Re: Absensi

Gilbert,

Dari jaman Ludwig masih imut-imut sampai jadi amit-amit sekalipun, rayuan kamu tuh nggak bakalan mempan. Emang sakit apaan kamu kemaren? Sakit panu? Kadas? Kurap? Kutu air? Gatel-gatel? Makanya, pake salep kulit cap kutu loncat! Bisa minta kok ke klinik. Ntar biar aku bikinin surat pengantar biar nggak usah bayar. Kalo males ngolesin, ya telen aja botolnya. Gampang 'kan?

Pokoknya nggak ada alesan lagi buat kamu. Surat peringatan resmi udah aku ajuin ke bos Ivan. Tinggal tunggu nasib aja.

Regards,

Ratna K.  
>Human Resources<p>

.

.

To : Tino Vainamoinen

From : Elizaveta Hedervary

Subject : Mathias/Lukas

Dear Tino,

Ntar malem kamu tidur di rumahku aja, biar kos-kosanmu aku yang jagain. 'Coz Feli abis bilang sama aku kalo Mathias berantem lagi sama Lukas. Ngomong-ngomong, tuh anak kenapa makin hari makin lemot ya? Loading-nya lamaaa banget. Baru ditanyain dikit doang dianya malah bengong dan tiba-tiba muncul tulisan 'BAD COMMAND OR FILE NAME' gitu di jidatnya.

Eh, tembok kamar kamu boleh dilubangin nggak?

Grins,

Elizaveta H.

Marketing Department

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana  
>From : Lars van der Capellen<br>Subject : Hey Darling

Dear hunny bunny cwity,

Ayang Ratna, denger-denger kepalanya si Rosmah benjol ya? Terakhir aku liat sih dia lagi nyalain pendingin ruangan yang kebetulan remote-nya masih rusak. Apes banget tuh adek kamu. Emangnya kira-kira siapa ya, yang sengaja naruh kapak di atas AC?

Eh Say, abang udah cerita belom? Tadi malem abang dapet giliran ngeronda di pos kamling. Udaranya dingiii~iiin banget. Apalagi nyamuknya. Cuma dua sich, nyamuk cowok sama nyamuk cewek. Masalahnya, tuh nyamuk pada rajin bener ngajakin bapaknya, ibunya, pak dhenya, bu dhenya, omnya, tantenya, sodara kandungnya, sodara angkatnya, sodara tirinya, keponakannya, embahnya, bahkan aku yakin anak-anak tetangganya dibawa juga. Gimana abang nggak gatel-gatel lha wong digigitin sampe subuh? Mana ngegigitnya di pantat mulu, lagi. Kan nggak enak kalo mau ngegaruk, Ratna~ maluuu~ Karena nggak ada pilihan laen, ya udah, abang gesek-gesekin aja pantat abang ke tiang pos ronda. Naik, turun, naik, turun, naik, turun. Tapi kok perasaan tetangga sebelah malah pada ngeliatin ya?

Anyway, abang baru tau kalo depan gudang sekarang dipasangin teralis besi. Tadi abang jalan kaki ke situ sambil ngebaca laporan.

Yang abis kejedot pager,

Lars van der C.  
>Manager of Quality Assurance<p>

.

.

To : Lars van der Capellen  
>From : Ratna Kencana<br>Subject : Re: Hey Darling

Lars,

Cepetan minum obat kamu sekarang. Plis. Biar aku ambilin segelas air dari pantry.

Ratna K.  
>Human Resources<p>

.

.

To : All contacts  
>From : Ratna Kencana<br>Subject : Pemberitahuan Umum

Dear All,

Telah ditemukan sejenis benda asing yang dicurigai sebagai material berbahaya di ruang pantry lantai tiga. Material berwarna kehitaman ini terbungkus dalam kotak berwarna biru tua dan mengeluarkan bau yang sangat menyengat. Segenap karyawan dianjurkan untuk berhati-hati dan apabila ada yang mengetahui informasi apapun sehubungan dengan penemuan ini harap segera melapor ke bagian Human Resources.

Sedangkan kepada Sdra. Feliciano Vargas selaku staf General Affair diharuskan segera menindaklanjuti pemberitahuan ini sesuai dengan prosedur yang telah ditetapkan.

Terima kasih.

Ratna K.  
>Human Resources<p>

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana

From : Maya Rosmah

Subject : Re: Pemberitahuan Umum

Jangan-jangan bom ya? Apa virus antraks? Gawat nih, kantor kita makin lama makin nggak aman aja. Tadi kapak, sekarang bom. Ratna, kita minta mutasi aja yuk.

Maya R.

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana

From : Feliciano Vargas

Subject : Re: Pemberitahuan Umum

Veee~!

Aku harus menghubungi kemana, Ratna? Ambulans? Kantor polisi? Satuan anti huru-hara? Pemadam kebakaran? Gegana? Satpol PP? Apa harus evakuasi sekarang? Atau mesti dikarantina dulu, ve~? Aduuuh Ratna, aku binguuung!

Feliciano V.

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana

From : Mathias Densen

Subject : Re: Pemberitahuan Umum

Ini pasti modus pemboman paling baru. Cepetan diledakin gih, biar kantor bisa pulang pagi. Siapa tau besok perusahaan kita masuk koran dan jadi headline.

Mathias D.

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana

From : Lars van der Capellen

Subject : Re: Pemberitahuan Umum

Ayang Ratna, gimana nih? Karyawan produksi pada panik semua!

Lars van der C.

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana

From : Arthur Kirkland

Subject : Re: Pemberitahuan Umum

Ratna, itu tumis kangkung buatanku.

Arthur K.

.

.

To : Gilbert Beilschmidt  
>From : Ivan Braginski<br>Subject : I want to take you out

Dear Gilbert,

Ratna baru saja mengajukan draft Surat Peringatan atas namamu, da. Sekarang Gilbert tinggal pilih, kena skorsing empat hari atau kencan denganku malam ini? Ingat, aku cuma butuh membubuhkan satu tanda tangan, da. Dan kalau kau tidak membalas e-mail ini, aku anggap kau setuju.

Kujemput jam 7 tepat. Sampai nanti malam, Gilbert.

With smile,

Ivan B.  
>General Manager of Hetalia Engineering Division<p>

.

.

To : Ludwig Beilschmidt  
>From : Eduard von Bock<br>Subject : Saran pribadi

Dear Ludwig,

Ini cuman sekedar saran dariku aja. Mendingan kamu siap-siap buat ngundang tahlilan sama beli peti mati. Aku barusan denger kalo kakakmu nge-iya-in ajakan kencannya bos Ivan. Jujur, aku nggak yakin Gilbert bakalan pulang idup-idup.

Yang berbelasungkawa,

Eduard von B.  
>Technic Department<p>

.

.

To : Ratna Kencana  
>From : Feliciano Vargas<br>Subject : Mayday

Ratna, tolongin vee! Ludwig tiba-tiba pingsaaan!

Feli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: yang hetare harus tetep hetare, kan?**

**Lagi-lagi saya tidak sempat membalas review. Heheh. Yasudlah, pokoknya terima kasih banyak. **

**Review?**


End file.
